


Thanksgiving dinner

by Chromic7sky



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Almost food sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Gen, Knifeplay, Stuffing, Thanksgiving Dinner, Vanilla Kink, bra - Freeform, bye bye bra, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromic7sky/pseuds/Chromic7sky
Summary: Imagine if you're the one being stuff for Thanksgiving dinner 😘
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Thanksgiving dinner

Raven looked at him as she felt something underneath the table. Her hands on cutlery stopped moving as she try to enjoy meals on her plate which served mash potatoes, thousand island coleslaw, marina sauce casserole. 

Damian somehow enjoy his meal while raven knowingly his feet now teasing her calf as they having dinner, a small dinner prepared by the son of bat himself, a vegetarian's Thanksgiving feast. 

\-------  
It's Thanksgiving day, The titans tower were silence as a graveyard as the members went home with their families and some of them went to their friend's house but for Raven, titans tower is her home and she has no where to go. 

Kori went to Dick's apartment as she celebrate along with her lover while Gar followed Jaime to celebrate at Blue Beetle's house. As Raven leisuring at the living room near the big screen TV while reading a book, she notice someone walking towards the kitchen from the room hall. 

As she turn her head towards the apparel, turns out that the grandson of demon's head still in tower despite they were having a holiday. Curious about him being here instead at Gotham makes her closed her book then levitate lazily towards the kitchen which it end up become -

"Oh, Jeez, Raven!" Damian hold his chest as he accidentally threw out tomato puree across the ceiling. "Can you at least knock?"

Raven sarcastically knock on the kitchen counter." Like this?"

"Very funny." He sneered then sighed as he take a spilled tomato can into the sink. 

"I thought you as an assassin suppose to know that I'm always here at the tower." Raven tilted her head. Her hand quickly grab the kitchen towel and some sponges dip with watery soap as she proceed to clean the ceiling. 

"And you said that I should relax sometimes?" Damian arched his eyebrow while his hand now working on cleaning up the mess on the table and on the floor. 

"I can't believe you took my advice." Raven chuckled as she flew to the sink while she's done cleaning the ceiling. 

"Well..." Damian's mouth closed abruptly as he's about to say something. 

Raven looked at him where his words suddenly cut off. Knowing Damian might uncomfortable to say, "It's okay. You don't need your reasons." She smiled. 

Glancing at the marble bench near by the microwave she notice some fresh prepared ingredient. " So you make Thanksgiving dinner, here?" She sauntered to take a closer look. 

"Yeah, Father and the Bats are having their dinner with the Mayor at Gotham, I don't want to participate because of these annoying reporters try to sniff up some news from me. Besides, they served non vegetarian foods, I probably gone starving by the time that dinner ends." Damian pick up some unopen tomato puree can from the paper bag near the kitchen counter. 

"Ah, I see." Raven nod. " What's the menu then?" She unconsciously getting closer to him as she observed his doing. 

"Marina sauce casserole, a thousand island Coleslaw, traditional Mashed Potatoes season with some Italian herbs." Damian now prepping his ingredient. He currently focus on the first meal. 

" Sounds delicious, can I help with something?" Raven felt excited as she heard the name of the meal.

"Well you can do the potatoes. I'll do the others ingredient." Damian gives her instruction as he's already fired up the wok and has sautéd garlic and onions with vegetable oil. 

"Consider it done." Raven now mashing boiled potatoes in a big glass bowl while Damian prepare marina sauce for his vege casserole. After that, both of them working on with a thousand island coleslaw. 

"I see you didn't mess up with the kitchen like you did last month, Raven?" Damian smirked as Raven mixing the salad which made her cheek tinted with red shade, slightly puffed and pouted lips. 

"I'm good doing other things that don't involved with fire." She closed her eyes and continue mixing the ingredients while the dark haired boy seasoning smashed potatoes with Italian herbs and parmesan cheese.

"At least you're not that hopeless." Damian playfully dipped his finger in mashed potatoes and smeared it on her nose which makes her surprised. In revenge, she use the salad ladle and smeared thousand island sauce to his cheek. 

"How dare you?" He chuckled as he quickly grab Raven and smear his dressing stained cheek to hers and Raven accidentally brushes her lips to his smeared cheek, tasting creamy salty sweet. 

Damian jerked his head off as he realise the same. They stared each other as their face comes closer and closer until both of their noses brushed each other, smudged with bit of potatoes' stain. 

The sound of oven timer ends filled the atmosphere that break both of their bewitching moment. 

"Uhh..." Raven jolted then looked aside as heat filled up her face. "I think the casserole is done." She tug her hair behind her ear. 

"Yeah." The Al ghul grandson looked at the oven but demon girl notice that his ears were reddish in color. Is he blushing? 

Curious could be one of Raven's either advantage or her weakness. She touch his ear to see it more clearly and that doing makes him jump out. 

"Raven, What the hell-" he growled. That did not stop her. Instead, both her hands touched both of his ears. 

"I am not sure what is the motive of you doing that." His eyebrow furrowed as he's trying to decipher of her rubbing his ears. 

"Your ears are turning red. It's cute." She chuckled as she continue her doing. She didn't realise he's already put both of his arms caging her at kitchen counter. Realise that his face are getting closer, The demon girl startled. "Uh, Damian?"

"Shut up." He crushed his lips with hers. The kiss took her by surprise as her eyes witnessed their push and pull game. Damian's eyes closed savouring her sweet taste chapstick she's using. 

Raven open her mouth, sighed. What is this flutter feeling? 

Dark haired boy took advantage by sucking her pink bottom lip, if he could, lapping off the chapstick flavor from it. " Is that watermelon I've tasted?" He stared her beneath his lashes.

Addicted, she pulled herself towards him as she grab his collar shirt. "Shut up and kiss me." 

Damian smiled kissing her, tasting her, biting her bottom lip while her hands raked on his hair pulling both of them closer. 

Their heart now beating with hot blood passion and lust circulates around the body. Taking a break to catch some air, both of them rest their forehead together. 

" The Thanksgiving dinner..." 

"Can we wait it for a few hours?" Raven wrapped her arms around his neck. He blinked. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Mhm." Her lips tilted up then brushed with his. 

"Shit." He cursed. 

\-------

He locked to door to assure that no one will disturb them and Raven sit nervously on his bed. 

Damian then sit beside her, waiting. Both of them waiting for something. Maybe a sign?

They were flustered but Damian slowly hold her hand. Raven squeeze his to reassure about it. As both of them look at each other, she smiled then kiss his lips. 

The assassin closed his eyes and let his desire guide him. His free hand slowly cup her cheek, caressing her high cheek with his thumb while hers firmly hold on his shoulder. 

The game of chasing each other getting intense as Raven climb onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck while both of his arm are on her back. 

Both exchange their breath as well as exploring each others with their tongue as soon as they parted their lips. Sigh and low moan escaped from their throat, both of them are in high euphorial.

Damian's lip start to kiss her lower jaw, inhaled her cologne of lily of the valley and lavender. Deadly yet addicting.

Raven's finger playfully tease his short spiky hair as he tracing her heat pulse with his lips. His hands found their way went beneath her shirt feeling her smooth skin which makes her gasped by their warmth. 

She could feel goosebump chill down her spine as well as blood rushed to her cheeks and below the navel. 

With a quick tug, her shirt has been thrown to the other side of the room leaving her with black leggings and black brassiere. 

As if astonished with her basking glow pearl skin, he kissed her shoulder, lapping the sweat beads on its surface, biting, leaving red mark. His hands as if has mind of its own caressing her back went beneath the strap try unhooked it. 

Eventually, he failed to do so. Frustrated, quickly he grab his dagger from his pants and cut it out in a swift. Raven now speechless as Damian destroy one of her brasserie. 

"M-my bra! You could just ask me to unhooked it?" Raven protest. Damian narrow his eyes while his hand stilled on her waist. " I'll buy a new one. This...got in the way." 

Raven bit her lips as Damian slowly strip off her clothes one by one while he's still in them. Shaky hands, they finally found the helm then pulled his shirt over his head. 

"Someone's eager." He smirked as he continue kissing her collar bone. 

"I'm topless already and you're still in your clothes." She pouted only received by his chuckle. 

"We're even then." He pulled back, admiring her beauty decorated with red mark made by his mouth. 

She quickly covered her breast with her arm as she felt bare. "Oh." Slowly she put down her arms as he raised both of his eyebrows."Reflexes and cold." 

Raven curiously touches his biceps then his shoulder tracing the scars and silver mark. Damian leisurely sit back as both of his hands placed at her waist while his thumbs slowly rubbing her skin beneath her breasts, tracing it's boundary shapes.

"And I thought your skin would be coarse as hell." Raven admiring his body frame along with his muscle build due to years of training with the league of assassin's. 

"Surprise?" 

Raven chuckled as she stand on her knees slightly higher from Damian where he sit on his bed. Her hand cupping his jaws as they kissed. 

His hand goes up and down at her waist then slowly feeling her bosoms. His thumbs teasing her nipple gives her feeling jolt of electric everytime he flick it. 

She started to moan as his hands start to knead her breast , giving a slow massage. She cursed in their kiss while Damian stared her under his lashes, finding ways to make her go insane. 

He then lick her nipple by pulled into his mouth with his teeth while his hand work on her other one makes her head thrown back with these pain and pleasure sensation.

Her breath becomes rigid and her heart races. Warm start to pool between her legs and electric feeling start to spread across her skins along with goosebump chills. 

"Dami-" she barely finished calling his name but Damian knew she's about to fall. His other free arm support her by wrapping around her waist. 

He let go her breast and start to lap on her chest, tasting sweet salty sweats on her skin while his other hand start to explore deeper as it went inside her legging.

She startled as his finger found her sensitive bud among the petals. "Oh..." She sighed and wrapped her arms on his shoulder. 

She felt his finger circling it, pushing pressure on it, teasing it. Damian pulled out his hand then pull down her legging exposing her. 

Raven now bare naked in front of him and wet with her essence. He smirked and continue to explore her with his fingers as he split the petals and placing his thumb on her clit making her moan his name on her lips.

He started with one finger as he measure her length and Raven almost lost her knee strength to keep standing. 

Her nail dig into his shoulder while he slowly pumping his finger inside her. Raven could feel the pulse on her lips as she felt that otherworldly sensation, that uncertainty excitement build up. 

Damian pulled her down and kissed her while added one more finger inside her which made her jolted. "Ahhh~" she moaned in his mouth as he pump it in faster rhytmn. 

Her breath becomes rigid, her heart beat faster and before she knew she already thought of heaven as that sensation getting brought her higher than the sky limit.

She is now closer to edge and almost losing it, he removed them that made her snapped. 

"What..." Raven catching her breath questioning but all she could see his dark eyes now fill with desire. That look would be the death of her. 

Damian slowly pull down his pants revealing his erected manhood filled with vein and pulsing. 

Ravens cheek start to flush as she saw it then look at him. " You...this...this..." she's stuttered.

"What's the matter, Habibti?" Damian start to get worried with Raven's look in her eyes. 

"It can be fit right?" 

He blink. Once then twice. "You think so?"

"Uh...well..." Her face flustered as she wet her lips. 

He smile playfully then pulled her to lie on his bed. Damian caged her with both of his arm placed beside her side by side. " I think it will." 

Raven bit her lips. "I trust you." She smiled with content and sighed as she's ready to go.

He kissed her forehead then her lips, using his knees as he opened up exposing between her legs, he maneuver his prick to her entrance and slowly enter her. 

She let out painfully pleasure cry when she felt him filling her to the fullest as Damian has buried himself to the hilt. 

After wait a few moment for Raven to adjust herself, he begun to move in with slow rhytmn same as he did when he fingered her. 

Raven bit her lips when she felt those sensation again dancing on her skin along with the chills she felt from the legs started to climbing.

The faster he dive into her, the faster her heart beats. Chills start to reached between her legs and her clit were sensitive, the more Dmaian pushes himself into her, the more it driving her sanity away. Her breath becomes rapid, her eyes start to see colors bursting all around her. 

"Raven..." Damian Growled as he thrust her hard and what happens next, she felt like she has gone to another plane of existence. She wailed his name as she felt the heat pouring between her legs, her back ached against the bed, while her hip thrust towards his.

Damian let out his low moan as he bit her neck when he entered climax. That's gotta be a prominent hickey after that. 

Both of them lay and spent on top each other catching their breath, in hot, sweaty and slick. 

The swordman quickly rolled on his back besides the demon girl as both of them stared at the ceiling. 

"That... That is something else." Blushes painted on his face and his ears. He glanced at Raven then slowly pulled her closer to him with his arm. Raven adjust her position as she lie on his chest tracing the scars with her fingertips. Both if them sighed in relief. 

"Well, Happy Thanksgiving." 

" You owe me a bra." Raven glared at him.

\--------

Both of them wearing shirt, shorts and sole less as they enjoying their Thanksgiving dinner at the kitchen. A small dinner prepared by Son of Bat and Demon girl. 

Raven stare at him enjoying his dinner while his foot teasing her calf beneath the table. "Damian, are you kidding me?" 

"What?" 

"Your foot."

"What about it?"

"Stop it."

"Raven, we're at kitchen counter, of course both of our feet will touch each other."

"You turned me on." Raven put down the cutlery then glare at Damian.

"You mean now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lol forgive me, this is my first time smut written hahaha


End file.
